¿Apostamos o qué?
by Saruky
Summary: Por una entrada se hace lo que sea...y Hermione decide apostar con Ron para conseguir una....una apuesta y muchas consecuencias, alguna que otra para la chica...y el profesor de pociones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

No hace falta que diga que los personajes no me pertenecen...y bueno...un par de cosillas, este fic está basado en el 6º curso del trío de Gryffindor (osea que de sexto libro nada...) jejeje. Espero que os guste...

Capitulo 1.

Abrió más los ojos, apenas podía conseguir mantenerlos abiertos, estaba cansada y pociones a primera hora no ayudaba. Llevaba estudiando una semana, cada noche, hasta la madrugada, añadiéndole también que dormía fatal.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar tan cansada estaba deleitando sus vistas con quien tenía delante, y no, ni era Harry Potter, ni Ron Weasley y mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

El que estaba delante suyo no era otro que su profesor, si, su odiado y grasiento profesor de pociones, en el que se fijaba desde hacía días y el que le quitaba el sueño a la prefecta Gryffindor.

Pensaba que era debido a su cansancio o un trastorno mental provocado por tantas horas de estudio, pero no sabía como había llegado a la conclusión que Severus Snape era tremendamente atractivo, tanto física como mentalmente.

-Señorita Granger, nos haría el amable favor de volver a clase, si no es mucho pedir, claro- dijo Snape con su tono de siempre, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante, sin embargo cinco minutos después su vista se perdió en la túnica negra que llevaba, pensando que debajo tan solo llevaba la camisa blanca de la cual solo conocía los puños y unos pantalones negros, que formaban un perfecto trasera el cual había podido observar en una salida a Hogsmeade, donde se había encontrado a Snape sin túnica y sin ropa negra.

-10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por no prestar atención Granger-dijo Snape- y esta tarde castigo, a las 6 en mi despacho, es todo por hoy, pueden salir.

Tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin recogieron rápidamente sus cosas sin esperar a un nuevo aviso de su profesor y salieron del aula de pociones, el trío dorado salió despotricando contra el profesor, sin embargo Hermione a pesar de estar castigada se mantenía al margen.

-¡Maldito Snape!-se quejó el pelirrojo- siempre bajándonos puntos.

-Es normal Ron, estaba completamente distraída-contestó la chica

-Si, tan distraída que no te diste cuenta que Malfoy estaba jugando con sus bestias y el maldito grasiento no les dijo nada-replicó Harry

-Cierto-apoyó Ron

-¿Vamos al lago?

-¿Te recuerdo que tenemos que estudiar...o no hace falta?-contesto la chica

-Vale...vamos a estudiar...

-Buah estoy cansadísimo de estudiar-dijo Ron desperezándose sonoramente

-Pero Ronald si acabas de abrir el libro hace cinco minutos-contesto Hermione con las cejas alzadas

-Ya, pero me canso de estudiar Pociones

-Y yo-le apoyó Harry-¿vamos a volar un rato?

-Vale-contesto el pelirrojo levantándose

-Gracias chicos por dejarme sola ¬¬

Los dos muchachos se cambiaron de ropa, cogieron sus escobas y se fueron al campo de quiddich, mientras la muchacha se quedó leyendo el libro de pociones, pero cansada de estar en la sala común con niños de primero que no dejaban de molestar salió a pasear por los pasillos.

Cuando llevaba un rato paseando se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared justo en el momento que pasaba su profesor de pociones por delante suyo, ella le siguió con la mirada, iba todo de negro como siempre, con un porte elegante.

La chica suspiró.

El día siguiente amaneció igual que el anterior. Harry y Hermione desayunaban perezosamente en la mesa Gryffindor cuando apareció Ron chillando.

-Dios! Dios! Dios!

-¿Qué pasa Ronny?

-No sabéis lo que me a pasado

-No si no nos lo cuentas-dijo Harry

-Que tengo dos entradas para ir a ver las brujas de Mcbeth!

-¿y?

-Pues que están super caras...! y el concierto es esta semana y no quedan más!

-Me hubiera encantado ir-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué día es?-preguntó Harry

-El sábado

-Me temo Ron que no podrás ir, hay partido.

-¿Qué? No... 

-Si

-Regálame la entrada-dijo Hermione

-No!

-Si, por fa!

-¿Harry por que se supone que jugamos por la noche?-preguntó el chico ignorando a la chica.

-Por que es el último partido...la final, y ya lo retrasamos para ese día así que no podré cambiarlo por mucho que supliques y por mucho que hable con los profesores-contesto Harry-¿ y como pensabas ir? ¿con mi capa?

-Si claro-contestó el pelirrojo

-Ronald, amigo mío-dijo Hermione- regálame la entrada-puso cara suplicante.

-No...si no voy yo...a no ser que me la compres

-No! Eres mi amigo! regálamela!

-No, en todo caso...

-¿Qué?

-Te la regalo si consigues...no sé, apostamos a que haces algo...si lo haces...te la doy-dijo Ron sabiendo que no aceptaría

-Hecho

-¿Cómo?

-Si, dime que tengo que hacer

-No sé, déjame pensar, mañana te lo digo.

-¿Tienes algo pensado ya?-preguntó Harry

-No...no sé, no se me ocurre nada...que crees que Hermione no haría.

-No se la vas a regalar?

-No, es mía.

-Pero tu no vas a ir...es tu amiga...

-Ya...pero quiero ponérselo complicado por todo lo que me ha hecho...-sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, cuanto resquemor...

-Si.

Los dos muchachos iban para clase de defensa de las artes oscuras, delante iban Hermione y Ginny hablando en susurros.

-¿Y como consiguió la entrada mi hermano?

-Se la regaló tu padre...

-Pues que morro...

-Vaya-contestó Hermione

-¿Y cuando es el concierto?

-El sábado

-¿Y como pensaba ir?

-Con la capa de Harry

-Vaya...esperemos a ver que te pone de prueba...

-Si...me temo lo peor

Al girar la esquina, delante suyo iba el profesor Snape hablando con la profesora Mcgonagall

-Buah ahora me toca pociones-dijo Ginny-aunque ahora que se acercan los exámenes como nos quiere putear está de mejor humor.

-Si, últimamente es más agradable-opinó Hermione-fíjate tiene un culo...

-¿Hermione estás bien? Bueno ahora que lo dices...es cierto tiene buen culo no me había fijado...bueno es que sin túnica gana eh...

-Dios me va a dar algo, como podéis decir que Snape tiene buen cuelo-dijo Ron uniéndose a al conversación, que lo había escuchado todo.

-Por que es cierto-contestaron ambas chicas.

Ron sonrió maliciosamente.

-Muy bien...pues, querida Hermione, si quieres la entrada solo tienes que ir a Snape y susurrarle al oído...: "Profesor déjeme decirle que tiene un buen trasero". y la entrada será tuya.

-Ron no me puedes hacer eso!-gritó Hermione tanto que ambos profesores se giraron, la chica se sonrojó.

-Tienes de plazo hasta mañana, pero yo tengo que tener una prueba, es decir estaré detrás de ti...para observar como se lo dices...

-Pero me expulsará...no puedo...-musitó la prefecta

-Tu misma...piénsatelo..., vamos Harry-dijo el chico- y salieron a toda prisa hacía DCAO dejando a las muchachas hablando.

+CONTINUARÁ +

En el siguiente capitulo más.

Saludos

Saruky.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto! No tengo excusa...bueno si, que mi musa se ha ido de veraneo con la de canuta xDD en fin, aquí un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews. (Siento no contestarlos TT, en el próximo si!)

Capitulo 2. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba sentada en la grada del campo de Quiddich, ese día el entrenamiento era temprano, después de comer, todavía le quedaba toda la tarde para conseguir su propósito.

Estaba viendo entrenar a los Gryffindors esperando poder hablar con Ginny Weasley. Todavía no podía creer que Ron le hiciese eso. Siguió pensando en como vengarse, como conseguir la entrada cuando llegó la pelirroja.

-¡Que calor!-se quejó

-Si-murmuró la prefecta-apenas quedan 3 semanas de clase y los exámenes.

-Al final que, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Ginny cambiando de tema

-¡Tu hermano es un cabrón!-saltó de repente- ...¡pero te aseguro que de esta se acuerda! ¬¬

-¡Estoy contigo!-rió Ginny-...pero ¿tienes algún plan?

-No

Ron pasó por delante de las chicas con la escoba en una mano y con la otra haciéndole un gesto a Hermione indicándole cuantas horas quedaban para que terminara el plazo, se fue rumbo a los vestuarios mientras la chica le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo mataría encantada-se derrumbó Hermione en la banqueta-pero soy demasiado joven para ir a Azkaban.

-Vamos Herm, seguro que algo se te ocurre...eres una cerebrito...

-No sé...

-¿Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago o a la sala de los menesteres y lo piensas con tranquilidad...?

-No puedo tengo que ir a devolver un libro...

-¿A la biblioteca? Te acompaño, yo también tengo que devolver uno...

-No, no es en la biblioteca.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley sorprendida.

-Es de Snape.

-¿De Snape¿ ¿Qué es? ¿De pociones?

-No

Ginny puso cara interrogante.

-Sentido y Sensibilidad-contestó Hermione a la pregunta no realizada por su amiga.

-¿Snape lee eso? ¿Lee libros de Austen?-preguntó muy sorprendida- impresionante-murmuró-lee relatos de amor...

-Si, sorprendente pero cierto.

-Lo que no entiendo es que haces tu con el libro...

-Lo tengo y punto-se sonrojó la Gryffindor.

-Oye...se me ha ocurrido algo...-sonrió Ginny con cara de malicia.

-¿El que?

-Acércate, nos podrían oír...-dijo Ginny a lo que Hermione obedeció quedando muy pegadas- yo te explico...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione iba por el pasillo hablando con Ginny, con el libro de Snape entre las manos y seguida por Ron y Harry, el trío y la hermana del pelirrojo se dirigían a la sala común de los leones.

Al girar la esquina se encontraron con Snape a unos metros hablando con Mcgonagall, emprendiendo el camino delante de los Gryffindor.

-Tss-llamó Ron a Hermione- corre Herm, que Mcgonagall está ligando con Snape-susurró riendo el pelirrojo

-No, a Mcgonagall le van los pelirrojos, creo que te a echado el ojo Ronald-rió la chica. Ron palideció.

-Está es tu oportunidad-susurró Ginny al oído de Hermione.

-Si, ahora o nunca-se animó ella misma.

Hermione se adelantó y quedó pegada a sus profesores siendo observada por sus amigos.

-Pro-Profesor Snape

-¿Si, Srta. Granger?

La chica se acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Me encantó el libro que me prestó, luego se lo devuelvo...solo me falta por leerme la última página.

Severus se separó de ella, mientras Ron y los demás se sorprendían de no haber escuchado ningún grito por parte de Snape. Todos esperaban lo peor, pero tan solo Snape le dedico una extraña sonrisa a la chica.

-¿De verdad le gusta?

-Oh, si, ya lo creo, me encanta-dijo bien alto, a su vez Ron se apoyaba en Harry para no caer por culpa de un colapso mental.

-Oh, vaya, me alegro, ya se lo dejaré tocar otro día, pero que sepa que es como un tesoro para mi, espero que lo trate bien.

'PUM'

-Sr.Weasley-gritó Mcgonagall acercándose con paso ligero.

Hermione sonreía triunfalmente mientras Severus daba media vuelta ondeando su túnica y emprendía camino hacía las mazmorras.

Harry miraba sorprendido a su mejor amiga y Ginny tan solo ponía gesto de suficiencia, su plan había salido a la perfección. Ron empezó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con la jefa de su casa, abrazándolo fuertemente, se volvió a marear al recordar las palabras de su amiga.

-Me alegra tanto de que este bien, pero será mejor que vaya a la enfermería-dijo la jefa de los Gryffindor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron estaba tumbado en la cama de la enfermería mirando la puerta por donde hacían presencia sus amigos.

-¡Si! ¡He ganado una entrada!

-No tan rápido...-contestó el pelirrojo- no estoy tan seguro...

-Pero...pero si se lo dije, ¡tu estabas delante!

-Tienes razón...-se derrumbó Ron.

-Vamos tío, que solo es una entrada-dijo Harry

-PARA TI es solo una entrada-gritaron al unísono los prefectos.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar en la enfermería-anunció Snape entrando.

De golpe los 3 callaron y Severus se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¿Me devuelve el libro Srta Granger?

-El libro...si...

-¿Qué libro?-preguntó Ron

-El libro que le presté a la Srta Granger y antes me reveló que le había encantado, lo cual es normal.

-¿Yo...dije eso?-preguntó Hermione intentando disimular.

-Si-contestó Snape-antes en el pasillo, antes que el enclenque de Weasley se desmayara.

Ron miró a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos, ésta se acercó a su profesor y le devolvió el libro. Snape desapareció por la puerta al tiempo que Ron gritaba:

-¡Me has mentido! ¡Traidora!

-Esas son acusaciones muy graves Ronny-rió Harry

-Pero es verdad me ha mentido...

-¿Yo? No hombre no, habría sido una confusión-dijo Hermione

-¡No!

-Si, Ron, no ves que estás muy débil...

-Te quedan 3 horas, tú misma...-Ron se levantó y se marchó dejando allí a sus amigos.

-Le a dado fuerte a este con la apuestita-dijo Harry

-Si, pues se va a enterar de cómo es Hermione Granger de competitiva-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y con una cara que asustaba hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era la hora de cenar en el colegio. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ya en el gran comedor, pero Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban en las escaleras principales esperando a Ron.

-¡Venga Harry! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¿Yo? ¿Y que gano? Si no puedo ir al concierto contigo...

-Pues...mi amistad..., venga por fa, tienes que ayudarme-dijo poniendo cara de lástima.

-Es imposible hacer ver a Ronny que se lo has dicho a Snape y que te vayas de rositas.

-¿Decirme que, Sr Potter?-preguntó Snape que había aparecido detrás de Harry sin que se diera cuenta.

-Emmm ¿Nada?

-No creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta-contestó el profesor de pociones con tono frío.

-Pues...pues quería decirle-dijo Harry poniéndose muy serio- que...que las serpientes van a perder el sábado!

-¿Es eso cierto Srta Granger? ¿Es eso lo que tenía que decirme?-dijo el profesor al tiempo que llegaba Ron.

-Eh...si.

-A si que era eso...

-¿Se lo has dicho?-preguntó Ron

-Si-contestó su hermana en lugar de la prefecta.

-Permítame discrepar, nosotros ganaremos el sábado y ustedes perderán la copa-sonrió Severus-aparte de unos cuantos puntos por su falta de educación, 10 puntos menos-dijo girándose y entrando al gran comedor.

-Emmm un momento, me he perdido, ¿qué tiene que ver el asqueroso culo de Snape con que ganarán?-preguntó Ron- ¡oh! Ya entiendo, otra vez me querías engañar ¬¬ no se lo has dicho...

-No-murmuró la chica-¡Ron entiéndelo! Como le voy a decir algo así...el año que viene seguiré viéndolo, no seré capaz de entrar a sus clases.

-Ya, por eso, más interesante-rió el guardián.

-Muy bien-dijo Hermione decidida- voy a ganar esa entrada.

La muchacha entró en el gran comedor con paso ligero y decidido, pasando de largo de la mesa de los leones donde se sentaron sus amigos, ella se acercó a la mesa de los profesores.

-Hermione vuelve-dijo Ron

La prefecta obedeció pensando que le iba a regalar la entrada y no le haría pasar por todo eso.

-Toma, una oreja extensible de sortilegios Weasley, así tendré la prueba-dijo Ron- y no estoy muy cerca de la mesa para escuchar sin este aparato.

Hermione cogió lo que le tendía a mala gana y con una ultima mirada furiosa volvió a la mesa de los profesores, donde todos cenaban tranquilamente. Extrañamente todo estaba en silencio, todos los alumnos estaban cenando sin armar escándalo.

-Al menos si yo fuera a suicidarme de esa manera esperaría a los postres-dijo Harry

Snape vio como su alumna se acercaba hasta tal punto que se le acercó al oído para susurrarle algo.

00000000

-Se lo a dicho-dijo Ron- me a ganado ¬¬

De repente Snape se levantó y diciéndole algo a Hermione que ninguno pudo escuchar bien, se dirigió a su despacho casi perforando el suelo y con rostro furioso, era mejor que nadie se cruzara en su camino en ese instante.

Continuará +00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Siento mucho por tardar tanto...de verdad...pero bueno, he estado fuera wiiii :D y no he tenido tiempo casi de escribir...jejej para que lo sepáis, este capitulo fue escrito en un avión xD así que de aquí pueden haber salido muchas cosas...penosas entre ellas, bueno a lo que iba, que gracias por los comentarios en general! Y que los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme como comprobaréis.

CAPITULO 3

Hermione suspiró pensando como podía haberse atrevido a tal barbaridad, se acercó hasta donde estaban sus amigos cenando.

Miró con cara de odio a su "amigo" pelirrojo y se desplomó en el banco mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos.

-Hermione...-dijo Ginny colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica para darle a entender su apoyo- ¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione seguía sin hablar.

-Venga Hermione...no será para tanto-dijo Ron riendo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?-gritó la chica a lo que todo el gran comedor se la quedó observando.

-Vamos fuera-dijo Ginny cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y llevándola fuera del comedor.

000

-¿Qué a pasado?

-Nada...

-No, nada no-Ginny miró duramente a la prefecta- si no hubiera pasado nada Snape no habría salido de esa forma y tu no estarías así.

-Ya...y si tu hermano no...

-Hermione ¬¬

-Ya...ya...lo sé...

-Entonces, ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Lo que le tenía que decir : "Profesor déjeme decirle que tiene un buen trasero"...palabras textuales de Ronald.

-¿Y que te contestó?

-Se me quedó mirando...y...no sé...

FLASH BACK000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Pro-profesor, tengo que hablar con usted.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, Granger?-preguntó Severus dando previamente un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Si, no puede esperar.

-Bien, usted dirá-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Hermione se acercó lentamente al oído de su maestro.

-Profesor, déjeme decirle que tiene un trasero perfecto, es más, me encanta.

Severus se separó bruscamente de su alumna mirando entre sorprendido y mosqueado, movió la boca para intentar decir algo pero se arrepintió, la volvió a cerrar y arqueó una ceja, pensaba que se trataba de una trampa de los Gryffindors, pero se sorprendió de que " la tan perfecta alumna de Granger" estuviera involucrada...ya se vengaría de esos leones... pero antes tenía que descubrir de que se trataba todo eso, volvió a gesticular sin pronunciar ningún sonido. No conseguía decir algo coherente, eso era verdaderamente extraño teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del profesor de pociones, el más temido de Hogwarts, llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio y mirando de forma extraña a su alumna.

Se levantó y con un seco: -En 10 minutos en mi despacho.-se marchó bastante enfadado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno...-dijo Ginny con cara de sorprendida pero a la vez con algo de miedo- tampoco se lo tomó tan mal...

-Eso es peor-dijo Hermione sentándose en las escaleras- hubiera preferido que me gritara y me humillara delante de todo el colegio, hubiera sido más normal que Severus Snape reaccionara así, no como lo ha hecho.

-De verdad, eres masoca-rió Ginny-mejor para ti que reaccionara bien...

-Bueno, de todas formas aún está a tiempo de expulsarme, así que...

-No creo que te expulse, eres la mejor alumna de tu curso...

-Pero soy una Gryffindor, no te olvides, es un gran detalle para él.

-¿y?...-Ginny se quedó pensativa-como no corras si que te expulsará, pero por llegar tarde...

-Si bueno, si no vuelvo dile a Harry que le quiero, a ti amiga mía me encanto conocerte-dijo la chica abrazándola- a Ron...-miró al aire enfadada- mejor no le digas nada.

La pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió al comedor mientras la castaña se iba por lado opuesto a toda prisa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se paró delante de una puerta de roble de color negro, suspiró, no sabía que hacer, mientras se reponía de la carrera que había hecho desde el gran comedor a las mazmorras se debatía en si picar, entrar directamente o directamente no entrar.

Finalmente se decidió en picar a la puerta, pero lo hizo tan flojo que no obtuvo respuesta.

Con sus nudillos picó más fuerte.

-Adelante-contestó Snape-está abierto.

Hermione con aire dubitativo abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró detrás suyo con cuidado, se giró observando el despacho de Snape. Nunca había estado allí, pero sabía más o menos como era, ya que había escuchado miles de conversaciones de Harry y Ron...y ahora estaba allí por culpa del último.

Detrás del escritorio, sentado, con expresión seria y los brazos cruzados se encontraba Severus Snape.

Hermione no quería avanzar, tenía miedo...a pesar de estar en la casa de los leones, se quedó parada en la puerta del despacho mientras el profesor la escrutaba con su dura y negra mirada, sin decirle nada. Hermione se encontraba cohibida ante el hombre, no quería mirarlo pues sabía que aprovecharía para leerle la mente y así descubrir por que hizo lo que hizo, y realmente descubriría tantas cosas que tendría más de un motivo para expulsarla esa misma noche, y todo por culpa de Ron.

Severus seguía mirando a su alumna mientras Hermione tenía más de un pensamiento caluroso con su profesor.

-Siéntese- murmuró el hombre, la Gryffindor obedeció rápidamente, casi con torpeza.

Se hizo un silencio que duró más de 5 segundos.

-Y bien, Granger-dijo Severus-¿Qué fue lo que la trajo a cometer tal locura?

Severus la miró seriamente.

-...Fue ¿tal vez una locura por devorar tantos libros?...¿una venganza?...o...¿una simple broma de mal gusto?...¿quizás está enamorada de mi? Cosa que dudo, o le faltan lentes o le sobra mal gusto...

-Quizás se subestima profesor...

-Silencio!-dijo Severus tajantemente.

La chica trago con fuerza.

El hombre se levantó y caminó por el despacho, estaba nervioso, pero quería ocultarlo.

-Quiero que me explique TODO! QUE NO SE DEJE NI UN DETALLE...! Y SEGUIDAMENTE PENSARÉ CUAL SERÁ EL MEJOR CASTIGO...O...LA EXPULSARÉ CLARO...-dijo alzando la voz y con una ceja elevada.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del despacho.

-Yo...-empezó.

-Es para hoy.

-Pero si no me a dejado empezar-se quejó la chica.

-¿Sabe que en ocasiones es muy irritante?

-Es posible, pero usted es un...

-Ah, ah-movió la mano, mientras entrecerraba los ojos-no me importa lo más mínimo lo que pienses de mi los alumnos, y mucho menos los Gryffindor-dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-¿Puedo empezar?

-Cuando quiera...-contestó sentándose

-Todo empezó hace unos días, Ginny y yo íbamos hablando y Ron...

-No me importa la vida de los Weasley...

-¿Señor quiere que le cuente todo, o no?

Severus calló mirando a su alumna, realmente estaba nervioso, hacía días que no dormía bien, los Slytherin se comportaban de forma extraña...y ahora eso...esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, sin embargo por muy turbado que estuviese nunca lo expresaría en público, mucho menos delante de su alumna Gryffindor de 17 años.

-Como le decía...-continuó la prefecta- Ronald... bueno el caso es, que, nos enteramos que tenía entradas para un concierto...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Me deja terminar?

-Granger se me acaba la paciencia, se va a quedar en puntos negativos antes de que salga por la puerta...

-Me da igual-dijo sin pensar-tengo más problemas que no pensar en puntos...

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y continúe si es tan amable y si puede omita detalles sin importancia...

-Bueno, ok, el caso...es que...todo fue una maldita apuesta para conseguir las entradas!

Severus se quedó sin saber que decir...en realidad no sabía lo que quería que fuese, si el era digno de ser del agrado de una joven preciosa e inteligente-pensó sin darse cuenta- o prefería que todo fuese una broma.

Hermione se quedó estática, lo había dicho, omitiendo el pequeño detalle sin importancia de que ella estaba de acuerdo con que el trasero de su profesor era perfecto...

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero no haber decepcionado mucho...jejeje, muchas gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Colgado a mucha prisa, gracias por leerme, espero que os guste.

Dos cosas antes que nada: una, aunque tardará más, voy a cumplir con ella y este capitulo a pesar que es pésimo es para Cloe guapa! Y la otra es: que voy a tardar mucho en actualizar, lo siento...aviso ya de ante mano, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero tranquilos que actualizaré, nos vemos.

Capitulo 4

-Me estas diciendo...que sólo era una apuesta?-dijo pasando a tutearla.

-Si.

-¿Seguro?

-No mentiría, profesor, no si esta en juego mi carrera estudiantil...

Severus se quedó pensativo, se sorprendió pensando que le hubiera gustado que no fuera una apuesta, si no, algo más tierno por parte de la chica, una declaración, pero claro, se trataba de él y no de Sirius Black o Harry Potter.

-Granger ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Quién te obligó?

-Nadie señor, ¿por qué?

-No es un comportamiento normal en ti...meterte en líos, siendo perjudicial para tus estudios.

-Señor...lo hice por las entradas...

-¿Tan importante son para usted?-dijo volviendo a su tono normal.

-Si...pero...

-¿Pero?

-Ronald insistió...

-Así que...Weasley se puso pesadito...

-Un poco-Hermione se permitió sonreír

Snape se quedó hipnotizado por tal sonrisa. Se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos.

-Se puede marchar...pero la quiero aquí mañana a las 6, tengo...tenemos que comentar ciertas cosas...

-Estaré aquí a las 6-dijo la prefecta levantándose-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dijo Snape-Ah, y Granger, no se olvide de traerme las entradas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos, era extraño, no se veía tan enfadado, no la había expulsado, muy raro.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al cuadro de la señora Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común, con aire triste, enfadado y ofendido.

-Herms!-la llamó Harry

La chica se detuvo y se acercó hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué a pasado?

-Nada...

-¿No te a expulsado?-preguntó Ginny

-No

-¿Bajó puntos?

-No-contestó sin mirar a Ron.

-¿Ningún castigo?

-No, de momento, mañana tengo que ir...a ver que quiere.

-Castigo seguro-comentó Ron, pero Hermione le ignoró, éste lo notó.

-¿Mañana a que hora?

-A las 6.

-La hora de los castigos-rió Ron.

-Bueno...chicos-dijo mirando a Harry y Ginny-me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

La chica fue hacía las escaleras, pero cuando llevaba medio tramo subido, regresó.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, esto-dijo arrebatándole las entradas del concierto a Ron de las manos- me pertenece, gracias. –y se marchó sonriendo dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Ron entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-Está enfadada-suspiró el pelirrojo

-No me extraña, te pasaste con la apuestita-dijo Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Buenas tardes-dijo Severus nada más verla aparecer por su despacho-siéntese.

La chica obedeció y se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio frente a su profesor. Se quedó en silencio observando todo, hasta que la voz de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vayamos directos-dijo el hombre.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?

-¿Castigo?

-Si, merezco un castigo, ¿no? Para eso me a hecho venir...¿cierto?

-En cierto modo si, pero usted, joven, no será castigada, por lo menos hoy no-sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Entonces, por que estoy aquí, hoy?

-Quería hablar con usted...

Severus verdaderamente no sabía como abordar el tema.

Hermione esperó a que su profesor le dijera sobre que quería hablar.

-A ver...yo...quería saber... si...

La chica estaba sorprendida, pues el comportamiento de Snape no era muy normal, tratándose de él.

-Si usted y Weasley son pareja?

-¿Ronald y yo?

El jefe Slytherin asintió algo cohibido, pero no en exceso, ni siquiera se le notaba.

-Por supuesto que ¡No!-exclamó la chica- lo odio.

-Pues no lo parece...

-¿Qué?

-El otro día se abrazaban y se besaban-dijo Snape sonando algo celoso.

-Somos...Éramos amigos. Hasta que el muy idiota...

-Cuide su lenguaje-interrumpió Snape.

-Hasta...que...a...él...no se le ocurrió otra cosa que...hacerme hacer lo que hice, como me gustaría vengarme.

-Ahí quería yo llegar-dijo Snape

-¿a dónde?

-A la venganza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que el castigo Granger, no se lo merece usted, se lo merece Weasley...que si se quiere vengar, puede contar conmigo, yo también lo estoy deseando-contestó

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y que tiene pensado, profesor Snape?-preguntó la joven levantándose, sonando seductora...acercándose más al hombre.

Severus se perturbó un poco, pero recuperándose invitó a la choca a que se sentara en el escritorio para aclarar ciertos temas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione entró sonriente en la sala común. A penas quedaban dos días para el concierto, con un poquito de suerte podría ir. Iba pensando en eso tan feliz hasta que chocó con Ron, su cara cambió.

-Hola Hermione-dijo poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella.

-Por tu integridad Ronald, si quieres conservar todos los dedos de tus manos será mejor que los quites-contestó la chica.

Ron palideció y quitó la mano enseguida.

-Por cierto, Snape...

-¿Si?

-Me dijo que fueras a su despacho esta tarde...

-¿Para?

-No lo se, al parecer esta muy interesado en verte-sonrió.

-¿No te habrás chivado de que la apuesta fue cosa mía?

-No, claro que no querido-dijo Hermione sonriendo-yo no soy tan infantil como tú.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé...simplemente ve.

Hermione se quedó en la sala común leyendo un libro mientras Harry y Ginny jugaban a ajedrez. Ron bajó a las mazmorras con algo de temor.

Se paró en el despacho de Snape, después de que Severus le diera permiso, entró.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Weasley-dijo Snape.

Ron se sentó en la silla como cada castigo que había cumplido con el profesor de pociones.

Snape estaba de pie, en frente suyo, le miraba extraño.

-¿Qué...que desea, profesor?

-Verá...es de mi saber que usted tiene en su poder 2 entradas para un concierto...

-Maldi...-Ron calló a tiempo antes de terminar su frase (Maldita Hermione si se a chivado)

-Profesor...yo.

-Bueno de hecho, me he equivocado-dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Ron se levantó asustado y se pegó a la puerta- las entradas las tengo yo.

-Yo...yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-No te preocupes-le empezó a tutear-no te voy a castigar, Ron, por que, puedo llamarte Ron, ¿no?

Ron asintió rápidamente, era mejor no negarle nada, de momento claro, pues todo tiene un limite.

-¿Entonces?-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

La mente de Ron empezó a pensar en las diferentes torturas que iba a sufrir, pero se fijo en los movimientos de Snape y se asustó más aún.

-Podríamos ir juntos al concierto-dijo Severus colocando sus manos una a cada lado del cuello del pelirrojo. A Ron le cambió la cara completamente.

-Pe-p-pero...señor, yo tengo partido...

-¿y? No es ningún inconveniente...

-Es contra Slytherin, su equipo.

-Ya, y...no hay problema, Ron, podría perfectamente cambiarlo de día, o algún jugador enfermo y se suspende el partido...lo tengo todo controlado...

-Es que...no me gusta el concierto ese.-dijo inventándose la excusa más patética posible.

-Pero...y ¿por qué tenía usted entradas?

-Genial Ronald-pensó el chico-a ver como sales de esta ahora.

-Señor yo...son más de las ocho, debería estar cenando ya.

-No importa, puedo decirle a unos elfos que traigan algo de comer-dijo Severus sonriendo.

-No se moleste de verdad-dijo deshaciéndose de los brazos de Snape-quédese las entradas-y huyó lo más rápido posible.

-No te escaparás Ronald Weasley...-sonrió Severus saliendo hacía el gran comedor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron se sentó completamente blanco al lado de sus compañeros en la mesa Gryffindor, Hermione sonría interiormente y su sonrisa se acentuó al ver aparecer por la puerta a su profesor de pociones y el hecho de que Ronald se tensó.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito?-preguntó Ginny

-Na-na-nada-contestó el pelirrojo.

-Pues no lo parece-dijo Hermione.

-Tu...tu no sabrás nada...de esto...

-¿esto? ¿A que te refieres saber algo de esto?

-No, na-nada, déjalo, no tiene importancia-contestó Ron concentrándose en su cena.

De repente una nota apareció delante suyo.

Ron, querido, te marchaste muy rápido, podrías volver luego...tomarnos una copa...y aclarar lo del concierto, si no vienes, serás expulsado del colegio, y la verdad...no me gustaría.

Atte. S.S.

Ron tragó fuertemente y miró hacía la mesa de profesores, allí un Severus Snape le miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

Le estaba chantajeando, o más bien era acoso sexual, pero no podía negarse, Snape era capaz de expulsarle y mucho más, y si madre no haría nada por convencerlo que no, es más lo apoyaría y lo mataría a collejas.

Ron asintió al profesor mientras éste le sonreía.

Continuará...

Un comentario nunca viene mal,¿Qué creéis que hará Snape con Ron en su despacho? ¿Le castigará? Ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo... saludos, Saruky.


	5. Chapter 5

MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO, SOY UN DESPISTE Y UNA PERSONA MUY OCUPADA, SORRY. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.

CAPITULO 5

Cuando Ron aún no había terminado su postre, Severus se levantó y se marchó a sus aposentos, mientras caminaba entre las mesas del gran comedor no dejo de mirar al pelirrojo ni un segundo, éste cada vez estaba más pálido.

Ron estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer, le preguntaban algo y saltaba a la mínima, por lo que sus compañeros de casa suspiraron relajados cuando Weasley nada más terminar su brownie se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Yo...yo me marcho, quiero pasear antes del toque de queda ahora que hace buen tiempo-y sin más salió del gran comedor rumbo a las mazmorras.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Toma-dijo Severus tendiéndole un vaso con un liquido ambarino-eres todo un hombre-sonrió.

-No señor, yo... no tomo-respondió Ron mirando hacía otro lado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que con tus 16 años nunca te has emborrachado?

Ron sonrió, le mentiría si le decía que no, aún recordaba la vez que él y Harry se emborracharon y se bañaron en el lago desnudos, lo peor para el pelirrojo fue cuando no encontraban la ropa y tuvieron que pasearse por el castillo como vinieron al mundo, menos mal que nadie los vio-pensó, claro que, Severus se acababa de enterar, para algo era experto en leer mentes.

-No, señor, nunca-dijo Ron tímidamente.

-Si, ya...en fin, ¿Qué deseas entonces?

-Nada señor-contestó Ron

-Vamos Ron, no seas soso-dijo Snape acercándose peligrosamente- te invité a tomar algo, que quieres?

-Un...un vaso de leche estará bien.

-¿Nada más fuerte?

-Que demonios-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un ademán con la mano- una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿ya?

Severus le tendió un botellín sonriendo y siguió deleitándose con su whisky, se sentó en su escritorio.

-¿No...preferirás pasar a mis habitaciones privadas?

-No señor, aquí estoy bien-contestó Ron torpemente.

-Ron, no pones mucho de tu parte...que más quieres que te diga ¿qué me encantas? ¿Qué eres adorable?

A Ron casi le da un telele.

-N-no, N-no, señor...yo...

-¿Tu qué, león...tú...-dijo acercándose más, muy pegado al chico- me deseas?

Ron se levantó tirando la silla y sin más salió del despacho llevándose consigo el botellin.

Severus sonrió cínicamente, el toque de queda había pasado, segundos después salió buscando al Gryffindor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron andaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Casi no podía ni pensar.

-Sr. Weasley-dijo la jefa de su casa- ¿Haciendo su ronda?

-Me temo que no, Minerva-dijo Severus que había tenido muchísima suerte, eso no entraba en sus planes-hoy le toca a Ravenclaw y a ti, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas Severus-dijo la mujer, ofendida por tener que darle la razón al profesor de pociones- Que falta tan grave Sr. Weasley, saltándose las normas.

-Pe-pero si yo vengo de su despacho-dijo señalando a Snape.

Severus sonrío en sus adentros, ahora si que le iba a salir bien las cosas.

-¿De mi despacho? Yo no le he visto desde la cena, Weasley, no diga tonterías.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-concluyó la mujer, por muy mal que se llevara con Snape no iba a permitir que un alumno de su casa lo utilizara para engañarla-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo la jefa de los leones muy a su pesar.

-Serán 20 si le sumas que está bebiendo alcohol en el colegio.

-Si me la dio usted-se quejó Ron cabreado.

-Merlín me libre muchacho, por esta estupidez será castigado, a mi despacho, Ya!

-Yo no quiero ir

-Weasley obedece a Severus o llamaré a tus padres-dijo Mcgonagall.

-Está bien-cedió yendo de nuevo hacía las mazmorras.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-De nuevo aquí los dos...

-Si-suspiró Ron- si no fuera por...-murmuró-en fin, yo creo que debería ir yéndome...

-No creo

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

-Si-contestó Ron sin dudarlo

-Limpia todos los calderos, estás castigado-dijo girándose, dejando al muchacho allí.

Ron se quedó sorprendido

-Pero...señor...no teníamos una copa pendiente-dijo intentándose librar del castigo

-Eres muy listo Weasley, pero conmigo no va a funcionar, limpia los calderos...y luego tomamos la copa.

-¡Mierda!

-10 puntos menos

-Pero

-otros 10 más-cortó Snape

-No es justo!

-Que sean 30 pues-dijo Snape medio riendo irónicamente-¿quieres perder más?

-No-masculló

-Me parece buena elección, ahora limpia.

Ron se dispuso a limpiar los calderos amontonados, de forma muggle por supuesto, cuando iba por el segundo ya soltaba todo tipo de impropiedades por su boca.

Cuando terminó salió al despacho con un escueto: ya terminé, me marcho.

-¿Y la copa?-preguntó Severus

-Profesor no me rete o lo denunciaré por acoso...

-Es una amenaza?

-Puede...

Severus se quedó sin decir nada...Estaba realmente sorprendido de cómo le había contestado ese escuálido muchacho. Nada más vio como partió y poco después al reaccionar, lo siguió, silenciosamente claro, discreción era algo que había aprendido en su época de mortifago.

-Hombre!-exclamó el pelirrojo-si tenemos aquí a la traidora que se hace llamar amiga...

-No empieces-contestó la chica intentándolo esquivar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A ti no te importa Ronald-contestó.

-Si, ya lo creo que me importa-dijo empezando a perder los nervios, se interpuso en el camino de ella-el toque de queda ya a pasado...

-Aparta-dijo la chica

-No lo haré...todo esto...todo a sido idea tuya, no?

-No sé de que me hablas-contestó Hermione

-Si lo sabes.

-No

-No me mientas Hermione-dijo cogiendola de los brazos

-Suéltame

-No lo haré hasta que lo reconozcas.

-Ron me haces daño-se quejó la prefecta.

-Dilo y te soltaré-enfureció el pelirrojo.

-Que me sueltes, me estas haciendo daño!

-Que lo digas-gritó-DI QUE ERES UNA FURCIA QUE TE ESTAS VENGANDO DE LA FORMA MÁS CRUEL!

Hermione no pudo creer lo que oía, asustada, intentó zafarse, pero Ron puso resistencia, empezó un zarandeo por ambas partes, el pelirrojo le propino un golpe-puñetazo en el labio y la chica cayó al suelo al tiempo que Snape hacía su aparición.

-Weasley!-gritó Snape, más enfadado que nunca-Esto a llegado demasiado lejos-utilizo de nuevo su tono frío y cortante de siempre-mañana mismo al despacho del director y vaya ahora mismo a su sala común.

-Herm...lo lamen-empezó Ron con cara de susto, pero Hermione le giró la cara.

-A su sala común, Ya!

Ron salió a toda prisa a la torre Gryffindor.

Severus no sabía como reaccionar, se agachó al lado de la chica y le tendió una mano.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó

Una pregunta muy tonta-pensó-como va a estar bien si le acaban de dar un golpe.

Hermione miró a su profesor con ojos anegados y negó, cogió la mano del hombre y se levantó.

-Ven a mi despacho, te daré algo para ese labio.

En todo el camino hacía las mazmorras la Gryffindor no se había dado cuenta que estaba cogida a su profesor, éste no se atrevía a soltarla, sería demasiado brusco.

Entraron en el despacho, se soltaron y le curó el labio inflamado. Allí se quedaron los dos en absoluto silencio.

-¿Estas mejor?

Hermione asintió.

-Ese idiota tendrá su merecido mañana-masculló Snape

De nuevo el silencio.

-Yo...debería irme-dijo la Gryffindor en un casi inaudible susurro.

-Si, buenas noches-contestó Snape un poco incomodo.

-Buenas noches-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hermione-dijo con voz queda. Pensó que llamarla por su apellido en un momento así sería molesto, la aludida se giró sorprendida al ser llamada por su nombre.

-¿Si?

-Te gustaría...esto...ir al concierto conmigo?

La chica se quedó callada.

-Entendería que no, por supuesto, pero...

-Profesor-cortó Hermione-me gustaría ir

-¿Si?

-Si-sonrió la muchacha.

De nuevo el instante de silencio, tan solo mirándose a los ojos.

-Me voy.

-Espera-dijo Snape-te acompaño, no quiero que tengas más problemas...hemos tenido bastante esta noche.

CONTINUARÁ...

Si os a gustado, solo decírmelo :D espero que si, claro :P:P


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Está subido rapidísimo, espero que os guste. Saludos, gracias por todos los reviews...a ver si algún día puedo responderlos, de verdad muchas gracias.

Capitulo 6

Sábado. Amaneció nublado, sin embargo hacía buena temperatura, quedaban menos de 3 semanas para que terminara el mes de Junio y comenzara el verano.

Hermione bajó a desayunar sola, con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta negra, estaba comiendo sus cereales cuando un pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella.

-Mione-susurró.

La aludida levantó la visa, vio un Ron muy afectado mientras a lo lejos era observada por Snape, que lo vigilaba sin apartar la mirada ni un momento, por si las moscas.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

-Hermy por favor-Ron utilizo ambos apelativos cariñosos para ver si así lograba sacar la parte tierna de Hermione en ese momento.

La chica suspiró cansada.

-Hermione

-¿Qué?-dijo clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules del chico.

-Yo...perdóname...lo siento.

La chica bajó la mirada. Ron se sentó en frente suyo.

-Vale, soy un inmaduro, tu siempre tienes razón...pero perdóname por favor, yo te quiero.

Hermione intentaba pensar, pero no podía, estaba ausente.

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, yo sé que fui muy...insensato al hacer eso...-Ron se calló, para luego continuar-pero sabes, que siempre te he protegido contra todo...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Hermione, recuerdas en segundo? Te defendí contra Malfoy y esa no fue la única vez...

Hermione levantó su vista con los ojos acuosos.

-Eso es lo que más me molesta, tu que eres mi amigo me trataras como si no lo fueras, Ron, que me pusieras una mano encima...

-Herm, tu sabes que yo no soy agresivo, que me puse nervioso, joder, yo...lo siento-Ron estaba apunto de llorar.

-Basta Ron-Hermione se levantó.

-Por favor-le suplicó-lo siento, estoy muy arrepentido...

-Déjame tiempo para pensar-contestó la chica

-Está bien, te doy todo el tiempo que necesites, pero piénsalo por favor

La chica asintió

-Ahora voy a hablar con Snape-musitó más para él que para ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus estaba de espaldas a la puerta del gran comedor por lo que no lo vio venir, estaba hablando con un alumno de cuarto de Slytherin por supuesto, cuando notó un toque en la espalda y un carraspeo.

-Señor-susurró el chico

Snape se giró y encaró a Ron enfadado, le miró sin decir nada.

-Yo...-murmuró el chico-lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento-alzó la voz

-Se piensa que por decir lo siento se va a quedar sin castigo y sin que se entere el director?

-N-no señor, no, yo...no sé como empezar...

-Quizás si lo haces por el principio...

Ron se quedó callado pensando en sus palabras.

-Si, será lo mejor-musitó.

-To-Todo a sido culpa mía, la apuesta fue idea mía y a partir de ahí...se me fue de las manos, estaba nervioso y...y...yo lo siento-dijo Ron.

Severus se quedó en silencio.

-Yo...-continuó Ron fregándose las manos, estaba nervioso- yo quiero a Hermione..., la quiero como a mi hermana...y...

-¿Y?

-Y yo a mi hermana nunca le haría algo asó...estoy sumamente arrepentido y se perfectamente que merezco un castigo y por supuesto esto nunca, jamás de los jamases volverá a ocurrir señor, tiene mi palabra.

-Más te vale Weasley si no te ahogaré con mis propias manos hasta dejarte sin aire-dijo Snape.

Ron tragó fuertemente.

Severus observó al muchacho detenidamente, había sido sincero, maduro y había hablado con propiedad.

-Sepa Sr. Weasley que tendrá usted su castigo...pero ya que tan Gryffindor es, puesto que para hacer esto hay que ser muy valiente...se librará de ir con el director, pero...

-¿Pero?

-El castigo lo pondré yo, y me ocuparé que lo cumpla y que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir o...

-O me matará lenta y dolorosamente...-terminó Ron

-Obviamente-sonrío Snape cínicamente.

-Me parece justo-sonrío el pelirrojo con timidez-siempre y cuando no me quiera violar...

-Weasley! Ni en mis peores pesadillas!

-Eh! Ayer no decía lo mismo...

-Era una venganza para hacerlo confesar, que por lo visto funcionó...

-Si señor-contestó Ron-yo...además quiero que sepa...que mi intención no era Dañar a Hermione...ni mucho menos.

-Lo sé Weasley y ahora, vaya a desayunar si pretende ganar esta noche a mis chicos-sonrío Snape, con maldad claro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faltaba una hora para el concierto. Todo el mundo estaba en el campo de quiddich o en sus salas comunes, por lo que nadie los vería salir.

Snape, vestido de negro pero con ropa muggle esperaba a Hermione en la gran escalinata, se daba paseos de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso.

Ni un minuto más ni uno menos de la hora en que habían quedado, la chica bajaba las escaleras, también con ropa muggle, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Buenas noches-saludó él con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenas noche, y antes de nada, gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Si, sin usted no podría haber ido al concierto...-aclaró la chica.

Snape se quedó callado pensando que tan solo había accedido a ir por el concierto y no por su compañía, aunque debería haberlo imaginado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hogsmede era un hervidero de gente. Nada más empezar el concierto Snape compró unas bebidas y se acercaron cerca del escenario, estuvieron bebiendo, saltando, gritando, bailando, cantando y riendo, Hermione no podía creerse que el que estaba con ella era el mismo Snape que le daba clases...

Se lo pasó genial, incluso encontró un amigo el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, se abrazaron demasiado efusivamente según Severus que los miró de mala manera, la chica nunca imaginó verlo en esa pose de celoso, ni mucho menos se había imaginado a ella en un concierto con Snape cantando y riendo, dejando de ser profesor-alumna pasando a ser simplemente amigos, pesando a llevarse y bien y pasarlo bien.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione y Severus iban de camino a Hogwarts en absoluto silencio. Hermione estaba contentísima, de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro, saltaba y cuando caía en la cuenta que el que iba a su lado era su profesor y no Harry o Ron paraba y lo miraba de reojo. Iban por un camino poco transitado a esas horas, pasaba la media noche, de hecho, solo era transitado por alumnos en sus salidas al pueblo los sábados por las mañanas y a su vuelta al colegio.

La chica estaba incomoda con ese silencio, en algunas ocasiones había encontrado a su profesor observándola detenidamente.

-Nunca imaginé que lo pasaría tan bien!

-Yo tampoco-musitó Severus sonriendo, siguiendo a la chica.

Severus estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, finalmente se decidió por hacerlo.

-Toma esto es para ti-dijo el hombre dándole la entrada del concierto a la joven.

-¿Qué? Esto...es...es...-Hermione no podía hablar.

-Si, una entrada firmada por el cantante-terminó Severus.

-¿Cómo...cuando? ¿dónde la has conseguido?

Severus sonrió.

-Cuando estabas con ese mequetrefe, yo...bueno, uno tiene sus contactos-dijo haciéndose el interesante.

FLASH BACK

El concierto acababa de terminar, y David, el amigo de Hermione se tenía que marchar, después de haber estado un buen rato conversando con la chica y observado por la dura mirada de Snape.

-Hermione...me tengo que ir-dijo el chico de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-¿Ya? Vaya, a sido genial verte, Dave.

-Gracias, opino lo mismo preciosa...-dijo el chico, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada del hombre que acompañaba a su amiga, ella le abrazó.

-Oye-dijo separándose-quien es él?

-Él es...Severus Snape, mi profesor.

-Hum...crees...que te dejará acompañarme un momento hasta donde están mis padres?

-No lo sé.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entonces-dijo Hermione-¿Mientras yo fui a saludar a los padres de David, usted...?

-Yo...me encontré con el cantante de casualidad.

FLASH BACK

Severus estaba completamente cabreado, no sabía como le había dejado irse con ese... con ese. Ella había ido con él al concierto y ahora la dejaba irse con ese niño, aunque solo fuera un momento...lo había dejado por ese niñito. El Slytherin siguió caminando hacía la salida del recinto donde había quedado con su alumna, iba mirando al suelo y caminando lo más rápido que le permitía la gente, llevaba un humor de perros y para colmo chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento-le dijo una voz conocida

Severus levantó la vista para ver allí a un chico de pelo largo negro con mechas rojizas, ojos rojos gracias a un hechizo y una sonrisa encantadora.

Aidan Juls el cantante del grupo.

-¿Profesor Snape?

-Señor Juls-dijo Severus tendiéndole la mano a su ex alumno-¿cómo está?

-Bien, gracias, y usted?

-Bien...

-¿Vino a ver mi concierto?-preguntó.

-Si.

-Pero si usted tildaba mi música de demoníaca... cuando me castigaba-dijo el chico.

-Ya bueno...lo hacía para que se centrara más en sus estudios y así la casa Slytherin ganara la copa-sonrió el profesor-además he acompañado a una alumna.

-¿A una alumna?

-Si.

-Profesor permítame decirle que se esta ablandando con los alumnos...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro.

-¿Así que conocía a Aidan?

-Si-contestó Severus-le pedí esto para usted y amablemente accedió.

-Vaya-musitó Hermione-muchas gracias.

-No tiene por que darlas señorita Granger-dijo Severus.

-Hermione-corrigió la chica.

Snape la miró sin comprender.

-Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi...no sé...me parece bien, vamos...esto...me gustaría que me llamara Hermione.

-De acuerdo, Hermione-contestó el Slytherin.

Hermione estaba como en una nube, tanto era así que ni se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a los alrededores del castillo, empezaron hablar de libros, y siguieron así hasta llegar cerca de la puerta de roble, no paraban de hablar, era extraño, pero ambos se sentían cómodos.

-¿y que está leyendo ahora?-preguntó Severus.

-Emma, de Jane Austen-contestó la chica.

-Una gran escritora muggle.

-Si, la descubrí gracias al libro que me prestó, profesor Snape.

-Me alegro de haberle sido de ayuda...Hermione...esto...-dijo parándose en la puerta del castillo-puedes llamarme Severus fuera de clase, si quieres.

-Lo haré con gusto, Severus-sonrió la chica, entrando antes que su profesor, llegando a la gran escalinata, entrando en un silencio donde solo se miraban, habiendo llegado a las escaleras donde se separaban, ella debía ir a la torre Gryffindor y él hacía las mazmorras.

-Creo...que aquí nos separamos.

-Si, me lo he pasado muy bien-contestó Hermione sin saber que más decir.

-Yo...yo también.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-contestó Snape.

Severus se quedó estatico al ver que la chica se acercaba a él, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero por equivocación , el se movió, no sabía por que lo había hecho, así se dieron un casto beso en los labios. Fue tan solo un roce, pero ambos sintieron un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, algo que Severus hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, y Hermione acababa de descubrir gracias a su profesor.

Hermione se separó a los segundos, muy sonrojada y empezó a subir las escaleras. Severus se quedó allí quieto tocando sus labios con el dedo índice.

-Si...si tienes cualquier problema con Filch o algún profesor di que vienes de estar conmigo-gritó Snape en medio del silencio que inundaba todo el castillo, acto seguido se giró y bajó hacía las mazmorras envuelto en un mar de dudas y líos.

Hermione subía las escaleras ausente, sin saber que había pasado segundos antes, pero sonriendo, no tenía las cosas claras. Pero tenía claro que se lo había pasado genial.

CONTINUARÁ...

Subido a toda prisa, espero que os guste ' Saludos!!


	7. Chapter 7

No tengo excusa, de verdad, lo siento, lo siento millones de veces, pero...si digo que no he tenido tiempo no me creéis no?? Vale, la inspiración también me ha fallado mucho...y de verdad que he tenido cosas más importantes que resolver...emmm...me comprometo a intentar actualizar antes, y no queda más que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que...disfrutéis el capitulo, gracias a todos los que me leen y a aquellos que también me dejan comentarios!

Nos vemos, espero que pronto.

CAPITULO 7.

El domingo pasó más lento que ningún domingo cualquiera... Para ninguno de los dos fue precisamente el mejor domingo de sus vidas.

Hermione solía levantarse relativamente tarde, bajaba a desayunar, hacía los deberes, esperaba a Ron y Harry, volvían a hacer los deberes, comían, los chicos hacían la siesta mientras ella leía, salían a los jardines a hablar, jugar o simplemente observar el lago, cenaban, y Ron y Harry seguían haciendo deberes mientras ella charlaba con Ginny o cualquier otra persona.

Pero ese domingo fue muy diferente a los anteriores. Se levantó con una sonrisa después de pasar prácticamente la noche en vela, no; no por tener que estudiar, si no por rememorar la magnifica noche que había pasado en el concierto. (si hubiera sido por estudiar no se levantaría con una sonrisa). Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama decidió bajar a desayunar lo más rápido posible, y subir como si de una carrera se tratase hacía la torre Gryffindor.

Empezó a hacer los deberes, torpemente, incluso fue ayudada por Harry ya que Ron prefirió mantenerse al margen, comió poco y a prisa, y no salió de la sala común durante toda la tarde.

Severus a pesar de ser fiel a sus costumbres optó por ese día dejar su paseo por los alrededores del lago y el bosque, donde sentía toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba para otro día, para así poder evitar encontrarse con la causante de su nerviosismo.

Como siempre desayunó en sus aposentos, intentó relajarse con música, comió en sus habitaciones también, se tumbó en su sofá favorito de piel negra toda la tarde y en ese mismo instante se encontraba debatiendo con él mismo.

"Por el amor a Merlín, Severus"-se decía él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- es una mocosa de 17 años, una Gryffindor, sólo fue un estúpido beso...".

Snape se levantó para pasearse nerviosamente por su salón, casi perforando el suelo.

-Me voy a volver loco...esto es una tontería-murmuraba

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué ocurre Herm?-preguntó Ginny

-Nada

-Claro, sí-sonrió la pelirroja- ahora dime la verdad.

-Le besé.

-¿Qué!?

Hermione sólo atinó a asentir.

-Besaste a Snape-dijo Ginny para confirmarlo.

-Baja la voz...y si, le besé.

-Pero...como? y no te mató?

-No...no sé, fue extraño y se puso nervioso...

-Ya estas tardando en contármelo todo, Granger-dijo su amiga tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Qué te tiene que contar?-preguntó Harry desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Harry!-se quejó Hermione-estas en la habitación de las chicas...

-¿ya...y? ¿De que hablabais...?

-Eres un cotilla, Potter-dijo Ginny riendo.

-Verdad que si...-sonrió el muchacho, tirandose en la cama de Hermione.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas viendo como su amigo se acomodaba en la cama, observando una y otra vez a la prefecta y a la pelirroja.

-¿Y bien Hermione Granger...te voy a tener que sacar las cosas con cuchara de palo?-rió Harry- ¿no piensas contármelo?

-¿Contarte qué?

-Lo que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada.

-Venga ya, y yo soy el puto Severus Snape-contestó Harry a lo que tanto Ginny como Hermione se sorprendieron. Ginny disimuló una sonrisa traicionera, y a Hermione le cambió la cara, pasando de asombro a rubor, de rubor a indiferencia y de esa fase a enfado.

-Harry no hables así los profesores!

-Vale-dijo el chico girándose, quedando mirando al techo- bien...deduzco que...es el reverendo con la llave inglesa en el comedor.

-No estamos jugando a el Cluedo-dijo Hermione con suficiencia, sabía de que hablaba.

-Al qué?-preguntó Ginny confundida.

-A un juego muggle...

-Por donde íbamos-se preguntó Potter-ah, si, te decía...que...ayer tuvo que pasar algo con Snape...en el concierto...

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo la chica sorprendida

-Por que...antes te daba igual que habláramos de Snape mal...y ahora no...

Ginny asintió mirando a la chica.

Hermione se tapó la cara con la almohada, pero Harry se la quitó, para colocársela en la cabeza.

-A ver...déjame pensar...-dijo Harry- que pudo pasar..., ya está!-exclamó-os besasteis!-no-dijo en un tono más bajo-demasiado asqueroso...es Snape...-pero al ver la cara de Hermione- ¿Os besasteis!-dijo gritando.

Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano, a la par que asentía, mientras Harry abría los ojos como platos, y hacía aspavientos con las manos al quedarse sin respiración ( no sabe respirar por la nariz xD)

-Te quitaré la mano si prometes que no dirás nada, ningún comentario ofensivo ni nada por el estilo

El chico asintió, y Hermione le soltó.

Harry aspiró tranquilamente mirando a Hermione y de repente se echó a reír.

-¿Eres tonto?

-No, no...-Harry paró de reír como pudo- Al fin y al cabo...es Snape que quieres...-pero al ver la mirada dura de Ginny, rectificó-no es tan malo...pero que...esto...vais a salir o algo?

-No...no sé...no sé ni siquiera si fue a propósito, o fue sin querer...por parte de los dos...

-Vaya...con la linda pareja que hacéis-se rió el Gryffindor.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.

-Ahora en serio Herm...ya te notaba yo un poco rara...eso es el canto que tiene Snape que te ha dejado... bueno mejor me callo-dijo al ver a sus amigas, con mirada peligrosa.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer Harry?...¿ y mi hermano? Ve con él anda...-dijo Ginny

-No sé donde está tu hermano-contestó el chico-pero tranquilas, me marcho.

-Mejor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron andaba por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras, había recibido una nota de Snape, que lo citaba en su despacho para hablar de su castigo, y ahora mismo iba hacía allí, completamente tranquilo, sin ningún temor para tratarse de que iba al despacho de Snape.

Se plantó delante de la puerta y minutos después que le concediera la entrada, entró y se sentó en una silla silenciosamente. El profesor le observaba con una sonrisa irónica.

-Pro..profesor...¿mi castigo?

-Si, Weasley-dijo levantándose-quieres saber cuál será tu castigo... cuando se llevará a termino...no?

-Si, señor.

-Bien, tu castigo será durante las 3 semanas que quedan de estancia en el colegio, y depende de cómo te comportes continuarán en septiembre.

Ron asentía en silencio, escuchando la fría voz de su profesor como le explicaba todo, como si de la preparación de una poción se tratase.

-Lo cumplirás cada noche. Y a parte de eso harás lo que yo te ordene. Como comprenderás no me esta permitido ordenarte que te tires desde la torre de astronomía o que te tomes una poción sin antídoto-Snape sonrió sarcásticamente.

El Gryffindor asintía.

-Quedas expulsado del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor hasta nueva orden y lo mismo digo de tu puesto de Prefecto.

-Pero Profesor...-Ron calló al ver la cara de su profesor que no daba derecho a replicas.

-¿Alguna objeción?

-No, no.. para nada profesor.

-Bien.

-¿Pero...en que consiste el castigo?

-Si, esto...se me olvidaba-sonrió Snape-tendrás que recoger de forma muggle, es decir, ayudarás a los elfos domésticos, a recoger todos los platos de la cena de cada noche del gran comedor, ¿queda claro?

-Si, profesor-dijo girándose, para ir a la puerta-¿cuándo empiezo?

-Está noche, por cierto Weasley, no he acabado, vuelva, aquí tiene su uniforme.

-¿Uniforme?-preguntó Ron acercándose al escritorio donde se encontraba su profesor de pociones.

-Si, llevarás esto mientras limpies.

La cara de Ron cambió de su color habitual a un verduzco pálido, encima del escritorio había un uniforme de criada-chacha muggle, de color negro, con minifalda, y delantal blanco, una cofia para el pelo blanca y unos zapatos de tacón negro, y un plumero a su lado.

-¿Tendré que llevar eso?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Me temo que si, si no quieres ser informado al director y previamente expulsado.

El Gryffindor trago y con un escueto : lo llevaré, cogió el uniforme y salió del despacho despavorido, rumbó a su habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya era la hora de la cena, y después de mucho pensárselo, Hermione bajó al gran comedor acompañada por Ginny, sentándose en la mesa de los leones en compañía de Harry. Los demás estaban un poco más alejados.

La chica no pudo evitar mirar en dirección de la mesa de los profesores, y allí estaba, Snape, al lado del director, cenando tranquilamente, cuando en una fracción de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos nerviosos volvieron a ignorarse.

-¿Habéis visto a Ron?-preguntó Harry.

-Que va-negaron todos.

A Severus también le había costado lo suyo salir de sus aposentos, pero no pudo evitar ir, tenía ganas de ver a la chica, y sobretodo tenía ganas de ver a Ronald Weasley en evidencia delante de todo el gran comedor.

Ron había ido a las cocinas a coger un poco de cena, y se fue a prepararse para su castigo.

Cuando ya todo el mundo estaba terminando de cenar. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta del gran comedor, mirando, observando, con mucho miedo, la de gente que había cenando y todavía no se había marchado a sus salas comunes, y a esa hora le tocaba cumplir su castigo.

Se giró para marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que humillarse para volver a ganar la confianza de su amiga.

Se alisó la falda, se acomodó la cofia, y cogió su plumero colocándoselo en la cinturilla del delantal, respirando hondamente, entró en el gran comedor, con la cabeza alta, mientras caminaba algo mal por culpa de los tacones, de repente todas las cabezas del comedor se giraron en su dirección, mirándolo detalladamente y un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Se podía incluso escuchar el taconeó de sus zapatos y la respiración de un par de personas. Todos estaban callados mirándolo, incluso el director.

Y de repente todo el comedor estalló en grandes carcajadas. Incluso Snape sonreía, que no reía, pero eso si, irónicamente, igual que los Slytherins, pero ellos reían.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Dumbledore a Severus, sabía que él tenía algo que ver.

-Un castigo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?

-En absoluto.

Dumbledore suspiró. Las risas no cesaban.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hermano? ¿se ha vuelto majareta?-reía Harry- Aunque la verdad, la falda le queda genial-dijo silbando a su amigo.

Ginny no podía parar de reír, bueno realmente todos los Gryffindors cuchicheaban sobre Ron y se reían, todos excepto Hermione, tan sólo miraba el chico, fijándose que lo estaba pasando mal, puesto que se sentía completamente humillado ante todas aquellas risas y comentarios y Snape se fijo en la muchacha e incluso pensó que estaba siendo cruel, cosa que al ver al pelirrojo caer al suelo por culpa de los tacones desechó de su mente, y tras la caída las burlas aumentaron.

Dumbledore no tuvo más remedio que parar todo ese jaleo a golpe de grito y por una vez en la vida, Ron lo agradeció.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el director- Todo el mundo que haya acabado su cena, a su sala común.

En seguida los alumnos de todas las casas empezaron a desfilar rumbo a su sala común, tan sólo quedaron un par de alumnos de cada casa, así pues, Ron podía recoger más tranquilamente, medio arrastrando la bolsa de basura y el carrito de los platos sucios.

-¿Le esperamos?-preguntó Harry- yo quiero reírme un rato más.

-No seas infantil Harry-dijo Ginny

-¿Debo recordaros...las chapas de: Potter apesta? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo riéndose de mi?-contestó el chico.

Hermione echando un ultimo vistazo a su amigo, y luego a Snape arrastró a Harry a su sala común, con ayuda de Ginny.

Ron no podía más, no aguantaba las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en él, que pasa no tenían otra cosa que hacer? Nunca habían visto un pelirrojo vestido de chacha limpiando todas las mesas del gran comedor de Hogwarts. Sin prestarles más atención siguió con lo suyo, como podía, trastabillando con los tacones, que por cierto lo estaban matando, y siguió limpiando hasta que llegó a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Vaya, vaya-escupió una voz, cerca suyo- ¿que tenemos aquí? -rió.

Ron se giró mirando con despreció a la persona de la cual provenía la voz, Malfoy. Con su mirada grisacea despectiva, su sonrisa sarcástica y pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio platino le miraba sentado.

Sin hacer caso omiso siguió recogiendo.

-Cariño-dijo Malfoy-vamos pelirroja, límpiame los bajos, que para algo te ganas un sobresueldo con esto, para tu familia pobre...si haces lo que yo diga te ganaras el doble.

-Vete a la mierda puto mortifago-dijo Ron perdiendo los papeles mientras le enseñaba el dedo corazón.

-¡Weasley!-gritó Snape acercándose a él- ¡Sigue así y te haré limpiar con la lengua!

-Pero...pero Malfoy...

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo secamente- y como sigas quejándote, te pasaras la noche fregando los platos y preparando el desayuno de mañana.

Ron suspiró, se dio media vuelta y siguió recogiendo, todavía quedaba mucho.

Snape se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de profesores a terminarse su café.

-¡Vamos, Weasley!...si esto te encanta..., estas acostumbrado a hacerlo en tu casa pobre...para tu familia pobre, no?

Ron miró con furia a su enemigo.

-Tía buena-gritó Zabini al otro lado de Malfoy- friega por aquí que está sucio-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ron siguió con el mocho fregando el suelo, cuando Crabbe y Goyle por orden de Malfoy tiraron todo el sirope de chocolate a la mesa que ya había limpiado Ron.

-Ui, a sido sin querer-dijo Malfoy-igual que esto-dijo tirando el yogurt al suelo.

Ron no pudo más, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy en el intento de arrearle un buen golpe en su cara de gi... de niño mimado, pero al tiempo que lo iba a hacer su puño fue detenido por una mano.

No se había dado cuenta que Snape se había acercado sigilosamente hacía él, y ahora le tenía cogido por el brazo, impidiendo que comenzara una pelea.

-¿No se te han quitado las ganas de pegar, Weasley?-dijo Snape en un susurro escalofriante- 30 puntos menos.

Ron bajó la mirada al tiempo que Malfoy lucía una sonrisa triunfante, así como todos sus compañeros.

-Malfoy, Zabini,-dijo el jefe de las serpientes-y los demás, a la sala común

-Si, profesor-contestaron.

Snape se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero volvió a girarse.

-A la sala común, ya.-todos siguieron a su profesor hacía la salida-Weasley cuando acabes con esto a mi despacho, no tardes o te descontaré más puntos.

Ron apoyado en la fregona vio todo el estropicio creado por los malditos Slytherin, todo enguarrado, todo lo que tenía que volver a limpiar de nuevo, y aún le quedaba la mesa de los profesores, y barrer y fregar el suelo, aunque ya no había casi nadie mirándolo, y eso le tranquilizaba.

Volviendo a emprender la tarea, tropezó con el tacón y se cayó de bruces en el suelo, cosa que no pudo pasar inadvertida por un par de Ravenclaw de quinto curso.

Se levantó dignamente y siguió limpiando, ya había perdido 50 puntos en 10 minutos, no quería perder más, acabaría cuanto antes e iría al despacho de Snape.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Severus paseaba por el lago, tenía calor, quería pensar, no le había gustado nada la cara de su chica "desde cuando es mi chica-pensó", sabía que se había pasado con el pelirrojo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se había escapado como pudo de la compañía de Ginny y Harry y ahora corría a través de los pasillos. Debía ir al despacho del jefe de Slytherin, necesitaba hablar con él, y si no estaba allí iría a la sala de profesores o a donde fuese.

00000000

Después de ir al gran comedor y observar como Ron seguía limpiando solo, que Snape no estaba ni ahí ni en su despacho y tampoco en la sala de profesores se dirigió al patio exterior, pero nada más girarse se topó con él de cara.

-Oh! Te estaba buscando-dijo ella, tan familiarmente a lo que él alzó una ceja.

-Yo...también...quería hablar con...usted señorita Granger.

-Hermione-corrigió ella.

-Si, Hermione, pero...por qué me buscabas?

-Yo...esto...no me gustó el castigo de Ron y...

-Tranquila-le cortó él- era sólo un escarmiento, le he citado en mi despacho cuando acabe para hablar con él y cambiarle el castigo.

-¿En serio?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-En serio-contestó él con una media sonrisa, ambos callados, mirándose el uno al otro- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

Hermione se quedó allí parada mirando como su profesor, o...en ese momento su amigo, se marchaba ondeando su túnica negra rumbo a las mazmorras.

-Profesor Snape-le llamó.

Snape se giró contemplando a la chica, al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Por qué decidió cambiarle el castigo?

El Slytherin se quedó meditando la respuesta por unos segundos.

-El director me amenazó-dijo girándose de nuevo- Cree que soy el murciélago grasiento sin sentimientos no?-dijo casi perdiéndose entre el pasillo, girándose para encarar a Hermione, ella le contestó con una mueca divertida.

-No, se que tienes tu corazón, Severus-contestó ella, casi en un susurro- Buenas noches, profesor-dijo, ahora gritando, dándose la vuelta y marchándose hacía la torre Gryffindor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron, aún con el uniforme de chacha entró en el despacho de Snape previamente habiendo pedido permiso, encontrándoselo corrigiendo unos ejercicios de los de primero.

-Sientate-dijo sin levantar la vista.

El Gryffindor obedeció.

-¿He hecho algo malo, señor?-preguntó.

-No...sólo te llamé para decirte que a partir de ahora tu tarea será la de limpiar cuando acabe la cena, el gran comedor, sin este uniforme.

Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad- dijo Ron.

-No me las de a mi, deséelas a su amiga Hermione-contestó Snape- ya puede irse.

-Si señor-Ron se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero al abrirla, se giró de nuevo- ¿Señor?

-¿Qué quiere Weasley?-contestó levantando la vista otra vez.

El prefecto se acercó hasta el escritorio del profesor de pociones, con paso decidido y se colocó delante.

-¿Qué siente por ella?

Severus se sorprendió por esa pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿A quien se refiere?

-A Hermione...que es lo que quiere con ella?

Severus pensó que seguramente al hablar antes de ella se le debió poner cara de estúpido o algo para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que la chica estaba llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón.

-No quiero nada, Weasley, Granger es mi alumna-contestó estoicamente, o eso creyó.

Ron se quedó en silencio y levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Snape, y se giró para marcharse, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-La quiero-dijo en un susurro.

Ron se giró para observar a su profesor.

-El día del concierto, nos besamos, y...me gustaría...conquistarla...

-¿Me esta pidiendo ayuda, profesor?

-Pues claro que no, Weasley!-contestó Severus seriamente.

-Tulipanes-dijo Ron abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Tulipanes, le encantan... y un buen libro...-dijo girándose, suspirando- Buenas noches profesor.

-Buenas noches Weasley-contestó Snape-ah, y Weasley- Ron se detuvo- como diga algo de lo que hemos hablado aquí...

-Si si...me matara de la forma más cruel y lentamente posible, lo sé señor, tranquilo no diré nada-contestó Ron, marchandose posteriormente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron llegó a la sala común, encontrándose a Hermione leyendo un libro.

-Hermione, no quiero interrumpirte...pero...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto, gracias por hablar con Snape por lo del castigo, ya sabes, por decirle que lo redujera...

-Hablar? Pero si yo-pero Ron ya no estaba para escucharla.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como cada noche, el beso se repetía en sus sueños, y una vez más estaba allí, dándole vueltas, mirando por la ventana de la torre Gryffindor. Estaba nerviosa, ausente.

Cada vez que veía al culpable de esos deseos, tenía ganas de salir huyendo, sin embargo sus pies no reaccionaban.

Y así pasaron dos días, Ron seguía castigado, ella sin aparecer a alguna clase, rápidas comidas en el gran comedor, encontronazos en los pasillos y repetidos sueños.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus, tumbado en su cama, boca arriba, una vez se había despertado sobresaltado a media noche por las imágenes que se le aparecían en la cabeza mientras dormía.

Él y Hermione hablando, él y Hermione riendo, besándose, acariciándose, y muchas más cosas.

No podía más, en ocasiones como esa deseaba con más ganas que nunca que acabara el curso, sin embargo él era un hombre con valor, y acababa de tomar una decisión.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Pues eso, lo que oyes colega, que Snape está enamorado de Hermione-le susurró Ron a Harry-pero no digas nada.

-¿en serio?

-En serio!

-Que fuerte-susurró el ojiverde.

-¿Que habláis que es tan importante? –preguntó Hermione, que estaba sentada detrás de ellos.

-Nada que te interese-contestó Harry-sigue atendiendo...

Hermione le hizo una mueca y siguió prestando atención en la clase, Pociones, a pesar de que se ponía nerviosa, había decidido ir, ya que si quería pasar a séptimo, debía acudir a clase, y allí estaba, observando a Snape moverse entre las mesas, mientras daba clase teórica.

-¿Profesor Snape?

Severus caminaba por delante de la pizarra, parándose a observar la figura de la chica, lo guapa que estaba esa mañana, deteniéndose en cada detalle, tanto era así que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la pregunta de Longbottom.

-¿Pro...profesor?- Neville movió la mano delante de él.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Longbottom?

-Se...se había distraído, señor.

-¿Distraído?-lo peor, es que era verdad- Culpa tuya, 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor, Sigamos... y Potter cállese de una vez o se va fuera.

-Me callo señor.

-Muy bien pensado-contestó el profesor-y bien...¿Para que sirve la cola de tritón en la poción embellecedora? ¿Granger?

-Cuanto más gramos de cola eches, más dura el efecto-contestó Malfoy.

Severus le espetó con la mirada.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Usted se llama Granger? ¿Es Gryffindor? ¿Es una chica y es guapa a caso?

Draco negó asustado.

-Entonces cállese, si no quiere perder puntos para su casa.

Silencio absoluto en la clase. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida, demasiado sonrojada.

-5 puntos para Slytherin y esto es todo por hoy, pueden marcharse.

Nadie dudo en contradecir a Severus y todos salieron corriendo de la clase de pociones, Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos y Ron y Harry cuchicheando sobre lo que había pasado y debían comentar con Ginny y Severus quedándose sentado en el escritorio del aula, suspirando, dudando se había hecho bien o no en tomar esa decisión.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, mañana ya es la fiesta de fin de curso-dijo Harry distraído, tumbado en el césped, a su lado Ron jugaba con una piedra, y Hermione apoyada en un árbol leía un libro entretenida, mientras Ginny miraba el cielo tranquilamente tumbada al lado de Harry.

-Si, que ganas-contestó Ron.

-Me aburro-contestó Harry.

-Y yo-dijo Ginny-que os parece si vamos a Hogsmeade a dar una vuelta?

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Harry-así miramos algo de ropa para mañana.

-Oh, si el metrosexual tiene que mirar ropa-dijo Ron

-No seas idiota.

-¿Hermione te apuntas?-preguntó Ginny.

-No, me quedaré aquí-contestó escuetamente

Los 3 amigos se marcharon, dejando allí a la chica sola, leyendo. Al rato, cansada de leer, decidió distraerse observando el lugar, pero su mirada se clavó en una persona.

Severus, en los limites del bosque prohibido, estaba observando a la chica leer, llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones, sin túnica pues ya comenzaba a hacer calor, tenía las manos detrás, sosteniendo algo imperceptible para la chica.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó lentamente a su profesor.

-Hola-saludó ella.

-Buenas tardes-contestó él- Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Me preguntaba...

-¿Qué haces aquí, solo?-le cortó Hermione.

-Te esperaba.

-¿A mi?

-A ti-contestó él.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó sorprendida y algo cortada.

-Pues...me preguntaba-dijo algo azorado y poco normal en él, revelando lo que escondía, un ramo de tulipanes, enseñándoselos- si...te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

-¿Son para mi?

-Son para ti-contestó él.

-Me encantan.

-¿Y que me dices, aceptas?

-¿Es una cita, profesor?-preguntó ella divertida.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

-Si, me gustaría-contestó algo ruborizada, agachando la mirada.

Snape le alzó la cara, posando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, sonriéndole a la vez que le decía:

-Lo es-le tendió el brazo para que se agarrara , lo cual Hermione aceptó, y echaron a andar por el bosque prohibido, hablando de sus cosas.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, etc, etc, siento el retraso etc etc, espero que os guste etc etc...y esas cosas...y un comentario o dos o tres o más, gracias **

**Este es el capitulo que menos me gusta. No me lo tengáis en cuenta por favor.**

**Capitulo 9**

Hermione se apoyó en la pared visiblemente feliz para acto seguido entrar en la sala común ignorando el completo silencio que había, pues se trataban de altas horas de la madrugada, sin embargo no le importaba nada, había pasado una noche magnifica...y no le importaba nada.

Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, suspirando, mirando por la ventana.

Ginny se levantó sin hacer ruido y se tiró en la cama de Hermione, sobresaltándola.

-Estas son horas jovencita?

-¡Gin! Me has asustado-Hermione se separó y la miró con el ceño fruncido-no hagas ruido...

La pelirroja se sentó cómodamente en la cama.

-Vale, no hago ruido, pero cuenta...que tal-dijo con una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

Hermione sonrió y procedió a contarle la cita con su maestro de pociones.

FLASH BACK 

-¿Es una cita, profesor?-preguntó ella divertida.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

-Si, me gustaría-contestó algo ruborizada, agachando la mirada.

Snape le alzó la cara, posando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, sonriéndole a la vez que le decía:

-Lo es-le tendió el brazo para que se agarrara , lo cual Hermione aceptó, y echaron a andar por el bosque prohibido, hablando de sus cosas.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, charlando hacía Hogsmeade, a las tres escobas donde de momento iban a tomar algo, Hermione no podía parar de hablar de los nervios que tenía, y Severus la escuchaba atentamente, incluso cuando contaba una anécdota de Harry Potter.

Más tarde llegaron a Hogsmeade, dónde dieron un paseo, mientras anochecía y entraron en las tres escobas, Severus se pidió un Whisky de fuego mientras la chica bebía una cerveza de mantequilla.

Para colmo de males, lo que Severus no esperaba era tener que encontrarse allí con la mitad de Hogwarts que lo miraba como un bicho raro al estar compartiendo mesa con una alumna suya, y para más inri, Gryffindor.

-Snape, tu por aquí-dijo Mcgonagall apareciendo a su lado con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla-con...con la señorita Granger?

-Eso parece-contestó el profesor.

-Hola Snape-saludó Remus que iba acompañado de Weasley y Potter que saludaron a Hermione.

Snape se dedicó a mover la cabeza a modo de saludo

-Padrino-saludó Draco Malfoy-me dijiste que no ibas a salir hoy...

-Pues ya ves Draco...al final si-dijo mirando con odio a todos.

-Profesor Snape-saludó Blaise Zabini al lado de Malfoy.

-Zabini-contestó Snape.

-Severus-dijo Dumbledore, llegando al lado de Mcgongall-señorita Granger, un caramelo de limón?

Ambos negaron efusivamente, y Snape les fulminó con la mirada a todos, tanto así fue, que se marcharon, sin decir nada más, después que se colapsaran alrededor de la mesa de Severus y Hermione.

-Sev...Severus te noto tenso-susurró Hermione-¿estás bien?

-¿Nos...nos marchamos, ya?-sin soportar más la mirada de todos, es que no podía ir a ningún sitio sin ser observado...ahora entendía al niño que vivió más que nunca.

-Si, claro-Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, nada más salir, su profesor la abrazo, y ambos se desaparecieron, apareciendo en un oscuro callejón en silencio de alguna ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Hermione, sin percatarse, que ya, estando en suelo firme, aún seguía abrazada a su profesor, mientras este le sonreía, y ella se sonrojaba soltándose de golpe.

-Estamos...en Londres, sin duda-dijo al salir, al centro de Londres, Picadilly Circus.

Hermione sonrió, observando el edificio tan famoso de Picadilly, con su pantallita de publicidad, toda iluminada ya que era de noche.

-Me permite, bella dama, llevarla a cenar a un sitio particular...?

Hermione sonrió.

-Claro, profesor.

Snape chascó la lengua.

-Aquí soy...Severus, Hermione.

-Disculpa Severus, no...no me acabo de acostumbrar.

Ambos echaron a caminar, hablando de todo tipo de cosas, de los estudios de la chica, de la gente rara que deambulaba a esas horas por el céntrico Londres...y de muchas cosas más, Hermione se lo estaba pasando genial, y Severus disfrutaba de la compañía femenina, sorprendido de cuanto cariño le estaba cogiendo a esa muchacha.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo el Slytherin-vaya, está cerrado...espera, alohomora-la puerta del gran parque se abrió.

-¿Vamos a cenar...en...Hyde Park?

-Si, no...no te gusta?

-Me encanta...es...uno de los parques que más me gusta...-sonrió la joven, caminando decidida.

Caminaron, hasta llegar cerca del lago, donde al lado de un árbol, había una mantita de picnic con un par de velas flotando y un par de flores alrededor, y la comida ya preparada, además de cojines para sentarse cómodamente, no hacía frío, tampoco un calor exagerado, la luna brillaba en el agua y las ardillas corrían alrededor suyo.

-Es...perfecto-musitó la joven.

-Si hubiera silla la apartaría para que te sentaras, pero como no hay...me permites...?-Severus le colocó un cojín delante suyo y la instó para que se sentará, cosa que Hermione, maravillada lo hizo.

Severus se sentó delante suyo, esperando a que Hermione picara un poco de allí y un poco de allá.

Ambos comían en silencio, bastante nerviosos, Hermione se divertía observando a una ardillita acercarse para comer migas, mientras que Severus observaba con detenimiento a la joven, riéndose.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes...-Severus se acercó y le limpió la nariz-la tenías sucia.

Hermione se sonrojó riéndose.

-Estás preciosa-se atrevió a decir Severus.

-Pero que dices, si sólo voy en vaqueros...y una camiseta...

-Estas perfecta-contestó.

Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada más.

No sabía como actuar, ambos sabían que se gustaban, pero no sabían que hacer por miedo al otro.

Una melodía tranquila empezó a sonar al fondo, por un reproductor hechizado, y Severus se tumbó cómodamente observando las estrellas, Hermione lo imitó, abrazándolo por la cintura, dejándose llevar.

-Se está muy bien aquí...-susurró.

Severus sonrió.

-Me gustan las estrellas-dijo Hermione.

-Tu eres más bonita que ellas.

-De verdad, Severus, no conocía...esta...lo siento...

-No te preocupes, yo...-Severus se levantó- si digo esto...es...estoy muy cómodo a tu lado, y ...no sé.

-Deberíamos irnos, mañana es la graduación-dijo Hermione para sacarlo del apuro.

-Si-Snape recogió todo y ambos se aparecieron en los limites de Hogwarts.

Severus acompañó a Hermione hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda, agarrados de la mano, ni siquiera se habían fijado.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

-Buenas noches, señor Snape-sonrió Hermione girándose, pero Severus tiró de ella, y le dio un beso en los labios, sincero, corto, un simple roce, un beso lleno de ternura, agarrandola por la cintura, mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento, mientras la chica se cogía del cuello de su profesor, besándose tranquilamente hasta quedar sin aire, y con un simple guiño de ojos, se fue, dejándola apoyada en la pared, todavía temblándole las piernas.

Fin del flash back 

-Que mono-exclamó Ginny cuando Hermione acabó de explicarle la velada.

-Aclaremos esto-dijo Harry saliendo de entre las sombras y tirandose en la cama.

-Si, aclarémoslo, tío-apoyo Ron, saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-EH! CHICOS! ¿QUÉ NARICES HACEIS AQUÍ?

-Esperarte, es obvio no?-contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Sabéis dónde estáis?

-¿En Hogwarts?

-En la habitación de las chicas-contestó Ginny mosqueada.

-Bueno, eso es igual-dijo Ron haciendo un ademán con la mano-a lo que ibamos, punto primero Snape no puede ser mono.

Harry asentía. Mientras las chicas lo miraban con cara de enfado.

-Punto dos, es muy cutre llevar a una chica a cenar a un parque, para eso que se hubiera quedado en el lago de Hogwarts, no crees, Harry?

-Creo, lo creo-contestó Harry aguantando la risa.

-Punto tercero, Hermione, besar a un profesor? Estas saltándote las normas-dijo Ron.

-Eh, Ron, y lo que es más grabe, besarse con Snape-contestó el buscador de Gryffindor- y además, un profesor, pasándose las normas por el forro...

-Cierto Hermano-dijo el pequeño de los Weasley acomodándose.

-Punto quinto, ya os podéis ir marchándoos-dijo Ginny enfadada.

-Eh Gin?

-¡Qué!?

-Y el punto cuarto?-dijeron todos riendo, a lo que la pelirroja se enfadó más y se puso completamente roja, haciéndole competencia a su larga cabellera.

-Fuera!-le gritó a Ron.

-Venga, Ginny, no te pongas así...déjanos quedarnos, si total, Hermi no va a poder dormir entre tanto suspiro...y es nuestra ultima noche aquí-dijo Harry abrazando a su pelirroja favorita.

-Está bien-contestó resignada.

-Pero no molestéis más!

-No-dijeron ambos chicos riendo-uh...Snape...que bien besas-canturreaban.

Ginny los fulminó con la mirado, y Hermione se levantó acercándose hasta donde estaba Ron, dándole un abrazo, dejando al muchacho sorprendido.

-Gracias Ron-dijo estrujando al pelirrojo.

-¿Gracias?

-Si, gracias por esa maldita apuesta-rió la chica, separándose ya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué!?

-¡Mierda!

-No; eso ya lo he oído, decía qué, de que pasa!?-dijo Ginny

-Ah, ¡Mierda!-exclamó Hermione de nuevo- se me ha hecho una carrera en la media.

-No lleves-dijo Ron que pasaba por allí, iba al baño, ya que el suyo estaba ocupado por Dean-menos trabajo para Snape.

Hermione y Ginny fulminaron al pelirrojo de un cojinazo.

-Tio, ahí te has pasado, que repelus...mi imaginación a vola...uh...que escalofrío-contestó Harry con cara de asco.

-¿Voy bien?-preguntó la prefecta.

Hermione llevaba el pelo recogido, con el flequillo al lado, y le caían varios bucles, un vestido negro, fino, corto y de tirantes, y unos zapatos de tacón alto, negros, iba muy poco maquillada.

-Perfecto, el negro, el color favorito de

-Ya; calla Ronald!-gritó Hermione histérica.

-Vas preciosa-contestó Harry, que iba con unos pantalones beige de lino y una camisa de color negro.

-Gracias Harry, tu estas muy guapo-contestó la chica despeinándolo.

-Ginny tu también estas muy guapa-sonrió el chico.

Ginny iba con un vestido lila y los zapatos morados muy conjuntada y con el pelo suelto, todos habían decidido ir sin túnica, hacía demasiado calor, además, la graduación, ya era por la tarde, y previamente había cena y baile.

Ron sin embargo iba con unos vaqueros medio gastados y una camisa azul marina, el pelo despeinado como siempre y mucho más largo que normalmente.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si, no hagamos esperar a tu amorcito...-contestó Ron.

-¿Vas a parar, o se lo digo a él?

Ron tragó con fuerza saliva, asustado-ya paro-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y allí estaban, después de recibir su diploma como graduados en Hogwarts, como ya magos oficialmente, estaban ahí, sentados en mesas redondas de 5, de cada las casas, después de una magnifica cena con todos los profesores y de ser felicitados por los jefes de su casa.

Sin embargo, Hermione vio claramente como Severus le sonrió tímidamente, para que nadie le viera, cuando le estrechó la mano para felicitarla.

-Voy a tener que limpiarme la mano con lejía-dijo Ron al lado de Neville-me ha tocado Snape.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto, por respeto a Neville que no sabía nada del tema.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!-anunció el director, y dejando paso a la música, y en el centro del gran comedor una gran pista de baile se formó, Harry sacó a bailar a Ginny, Neville se fue a por una copa y a hablar con Lavander, mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en la mesa, en silencio.

-mmm

-mmm?-dijo Hermione.

-Nada...

-Ahh...

-Por Merlín, que interesante la conversación...¿no?

-Pero si has empezado tu diciendo mmm-dijo Hermione riendo-¿bailas?

-¿Contigo?

-No, Ronald, solo-dijo Hermione-pues claro.

-Ummm...y si...se enfada?

-Bah-hizo un ademán, se levantó y cogió a Ron, bailando una canción lenta muy pegados.

-Que vergüenza-dijo Ron con la mano temblorosa agarrad a la de su amiga.

-¿Por qué si somos amigos, y a los dos nos gusta bailar? Lo haces muy bien Ron, ya no eres un patoso...como en cuarto.

-Gracias, Herms, tu también, oh dios, nos está mirando todo el mundo-contestó el prefecto bajando la mirada.

Severus miraba a la pareja, con cierto toque celoso, estaba nervioso, iba vestido diferente, con unos pantalones negros, y una camisa verde oscura con unos ribetes plateados en el cuello y mangas, muy Slytherin.

Lo que más deseaba el profesor era marcharse, coger a su ¿chica? E ir a su habitación, aunque sólo fuera a charlar.

Sin poder esperar más, y justo cuando casi acababa la canción se acercó a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, por suerte ya nadie les miraba, ambos bailaban graciosamente y riendo de algo que diría el pelirrojo.

-Severus-sonrió ella.

-Hermione, Ronald-dijo, el profesor extrañado hasta de si mismo.

-Profesor-contestó él, con educación.

Ambos se quedaron callados, en el momento en que llegaron Ginny y Harry.

-Yo me voy a sentar-dijo Ron.

-Te acompaño-contestó Harry.

-Eh! Esperadme, voy con vosotros-gritó la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, como si nada alrededor suyo importara, como si no hubiera nadie, mirándose lujuriosamente, sonriendo seductoramente, sin decirse nada.

Severus fue a acortar la distancia cuando Neville pasó por medio, sin darse cuenta, y le tiró la copa encima a su profesor.

-Longobottom-siseó Snape, mirándose la camisa manchada-me has pillado a buenas, así que mejor, te vas...¡Ya!-gritó esto ultimo.

Neville echó a correr, asustado.

Severus enfadado y echando un ultimo vistazo a la chica, salió en dirección a las mazmorras a cambiarse.

Hermione se quedó parada un segundo, y acto seguido lo siguió, tenía que actuar si no quería perder esa oportunidad.

-¡Severus!

Severus se giró a unos metros.

Ella se acercó a toda prisa, y con ambas manos cogiendole de la cara, lo beso, arrinconándolo en la pared, mientras el hombre la agarraba de las firmes nalgas, levantándole sin querer un poco el vestido, para que luego Hermione se separara, mirándolo a los ojos, y desabrochándole el primer botón de la camisa, y besando su cuello con fiereza, y con la otra mano acariciando su espalda, dando rienda suelta a la pasión.

Continuará...

**Espero que la espera haya sido suficiente, y que os haya gustado, un saludo a todos U y un comentario nunca viene mal...jeje**

Saruky 


End file.
